De spiegel van Neregeb
by prettylifeforyou
Summary: Het verhaal gaat over Harry, die weer in aanraking komt met de spiegel van Neregeb. Het wordt een heftige tijd, waarin vriendschap, vertrouwen en doorzettingsvermogen een belangrijke rol spelen
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**Dit is mijn eerste verhaal dat ik publiceer. Ik heb dus nog niet veel ervaring, maar ik sta open voor tips, kritiek en commentaar. Laat alsjeblieft een reactie achter, zodat ik mijn verhalen kan verbeteren als dat nodig is. Veel plezier met lezen.**

Ginny twijfelt of ze het dit keer wel zou kunnen, maar toch besluit ze het weer te proberen. De vorige keer was het helemaal fout gegaan. Ze had toen een boos klinkende man aan de telefoon gehad, die hard had geschreeuwd dat hij niet van deze grapjes hield. Gelukkig had Harry nog eens rustig uitgelegd hoe die telefoon nou precies werkte en deze keer zou het haar lukken. Rustig nam ze nog een keer alle aanwijzingen door.

Typ de nummers 447857371

Druk op het groene knopje en wacht tot Hermelien op neemt

Ze volgde de aanwijzingen en bracht de hoorn naar haar oor. En dan klinkt gelukkig de vertrouwde stem van Hermelien die zegt: 'Met Hermelien Wemel'.

G- O gelukkig, jij bent het. Het is me gelukt. Hoe gaat het met jou?  
H- Hoi Ginny, goed hoor en met jou?  
G-Heel goed het is hier lekker rustig zonder James en Albus. Ik hoop dat ze jou niet te veel tot last zijn? Harry is met Lily schoolspullen gaan kopen. Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met Rose  
H- Ze gaat natuurlijk straks naar haar zesde jaar, dus dat is wel even spannend. Heb jij ook die geruchten gehoord over de spiegel van Neregeb?  
G- De spiegel van wat?  
H- De spiegel van Neregeb, die laat je diepste innerlijke wens zien.  
G- En wat zeggen die geruchten dan?  
H- Hij zou weer gevonden zijn of zo iets.  
G- Ik zal het eens aan Harry vragen als hij terug is en dan bel ik je morgen nog wel even.  
H- Het gaat met dat bellen wel een stuk sneller dan met uilen en je hebt garantie dat het aan komt.  
G- Ja zeker, gelukkig weet Harry hoe zoiets werkt, want bij mij lukt het niet zonder handleiding.  
H- Soms heeft het nog wel eens voordelen dreuzelgeborene te zijn.

*Mama we zijn thuis*

G- Sorry, ik moet gaan Lily komt net thuis, die moet nu natuurlijk uitgebreid alles laten zien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

**Heel erg bedankt voor de goede tips. Hier komt mijn volgende hoofdstuk**

Nadat Lily al haar schoolspullen had uitgepakt moesten deze natuurlijk allemaal worden geshowd. Het begon met de niet al te ingewikkelde dingen zoals rollen perkament en een set nieuwe veren, maar eindigde met Het Monsterlijke Monsterboek. Hierom konden Harry en Ginny hard lachen, maar Lily vond het maar niks. Ze keek bang naar het boek dat weer begon met om zich heen happen, maar hierdoor moesten Harry en Ginny nog harder lachen. Lily besloot daarom maar achter de bank te gaan zitten. Normaal had ze een spreuk kunnen gebruiken om het boek op te sluiten of zo, maar het gebruik van magie was voor studenten verboden buiten Zweinstein.

Als ze eindelijk uitgelachen zijn schiet Harry Lily te hulp door het boek te kalmerend. Nog steeds vol van schrik komt ze dan ook achter de bank vandaan, terwijl ze vol verwondering naar haar vader kijkt. 'Je moet het boek aaien', zegt Harry, dan word het rustig en kan je het dicht doen, maar maak je vooral geen zorgen hoor dat wisten wij vroeger ook niet. Gelukkig hoefde ik dat jaar niet meer naar mijn oom en tante, want dan had ik echt problemen gehad.

Het eten had die avond lekkerder dan ooit gesmaakt en nadat ze de samenvatting van de zwerkbalwedstrijd hadden gekeken wat het voor Lily toch echt tijd om naar bed te gaan. Over twee dagen zou ze al weer naar Zweinstein moeten voor haar derde jaar.

Als ze dan eindelijk eventjes met zijn tweeën zijn zegt Harry met een serieus gezicht: 'Ik kreeg vandaag een raar pakketje. Het was een onbekende uil, dus ik dacht dat hij van het ministerie zou komen, maar dat was niet zo. Heb je hem al open gemaakt? Dat was natuurlijk de eerste vraag, die Ginny stelde. Maar Harry antwoordde dat hij dat nog niet had gedaan. Ik wou namelijk wachten tot jij erbij zou zijn. Je weet maar nooit wat er in zit.

Ginny kijkt Harry lachend aan en zegt vervolgens: 'nou waar wacht je nog op?' Dan lacht Harry ook en hij begint met het open maken van het pakketje. Er komt een klein rond, in een doek gewikkeld voorwerp uit. Ginny kijkt verbaasd naar Harry en vraagt: 'Wat is dat nou weer?' Harry antwoord daarop dat hij denkt het wel te weten terwijl hij probeert het doekje er af te halen.

En dan verschijnt er een gouden balletje. Het is een snaai, zegt Ginny verrast. Wie zou dat nou naar jou sturen? Heb je enig idee? Ik denk het wel, zegt Harry en ik zal het proberen uit te leggen. Een snaai heeft een herinnering van de huid van de eerste die hem heeft gevangen. Deze snaai heb ik dus waarschijnlijk bij één van mijn wedstrijden gevangen. Als ik heb dan nu zonder doekje vastpak zal de snaai reageren en misschien wel een boodschap laten zien. Kijk maar er verschijnt iets

Dan worden de letters langzaam duidelijker en er staat:

Ik spreek namens spiegel  
**HELP mij!  
Volg het spoor**  
Als de hoge nood komt,  
vraag dan naar een plek waar je  
chocokikkers kan verzamelen


End file.
